Otcome of Universes Chapter 1
by The first Messenger
Summary: The first Chapter of a story when the Galactic Empire allies itself with the UNSC to fight the Covenant.
1. Chapter 1

Outcome of universes

Chapter 1: Unexpected help

"Man down! Man down!" a UNSC marine yelled as an ally was barraged with multiple plasma shots from an Elite for a bloody battle was above Earth with UNSC marines and Covenant attackers were fighting head to head on every MAC gun in orbit. "Where's the Master Chief?" a marine asked then a low toned voice came through "Right here." Master Chief was taking hits from plasma rifles but his shields were holding as he wiped out Grunts and red armored Elites one by one when a MAC gun and a plasma torpedo collided into each other and a wormhole opened tearing off bits of the Covenant cruiser. There was a long pause of the battle maybe five minutes when triangular vessels came through with small pod like ships with wings on the sides, there was still no fighting until one of the Covenant cruisers shot at one of the triangular vessels which seemed to not take much damage at all and the vessels fought back. Their plasma weapons shot magnificently big green lasers out that was tearing holes on the Covenant ships hull until it exploded Seraph fighters surrounded the vessels but the small pod fighters took them out. Then the computer began blinking for an incoming transmission which Miranda Keyes answered. The screen flickered on and a man with black hair that reached down to his neck, a black robe, a cloak, and yellow eyes appeared on the screen "Your not allied with these beings that foolishly attacked our ship are you?" the man demanded without even representing himself and Miranda Keyes didn't even have the time to answer before he spoke. But she went ahead and responded back trying to ignore the gun fire in the background that just started all over "No we're not but we-" she was cut off by the man raising his hand to silence her. "That is all I wanted to hear," he turned his head towards a man in a grey uniform "Get the boarding parties ready and shoot to kill at the aliens." The man he gave the ordered to nodded his head and walked off to a computer screen when the man in the cloak looked at Miranda Keyes again and grinned "I hope these aliens your fighting are a good match, my men have been wanting a good fight for a few months." The screen turned off and all she could hear was gun fire again when the triangular vessels connected with the MAC guns and white armored soldiers came through with guns that took chunks out of the walls which took down Elites in a few shots and the grunts in one the soldiers seemed to be enjoying it until there was none left. After word's they walked towards Sgt. Johnson and one of the soldiers asked "Are you an officer here?" Johnson fixed his cap and said proudly "That's Sgt. Johnson." The trooper stood up and said "We have orders to follow your orders for the time being and to help get rid of these things that attacked out ships." Johnson's eyes widened and said "See that man in the green suit over there?" he pointed towards Master Chief "I want you and some Marines to stick with him call him Master Chief. And I want a couple of you to stick with me I want to see how good you are." The trooper saluted and responded with a yes sir and some followed chief and Johnson. Miranda Keyes was a bit shocked to see this when a sudden voice came right from behind her with a mysterious tone that whispered "Do you like my men?"


	2. Chapter 1: Unexpected help

Outcome of universes

Chapter 1: Unexpected help

"Man down! Man down!" a UNSC marine yelled as an ally was barraged with multiple plasma shots from an Elite for a bloody battle was above Earth with UNSC marines and Covenant attackers were fighting head to head on every MAC gun in orbit. "Where's the Master Chief?" a marine asked then a low toned voice came through "Right here." Master Chief was taking hits from plasma rifles but his shields were holding as he wiped out Grunts and red armored Elites one by one when a MAC gun and a plasma torpedo collided into each other and a wormhole opened tearing off bits of the Covenant cruiser. There was a long pause of the battle maybe five minutes when triangular vessels came through with small pod like ships with wings on the sides, there was still no fighting until one of the Covenant cruisers shot at one of the triangular vessels which seemed to not take much damage at all and the vessels fought back. Their plasma weapons shot magnificently big green lasers out that was tearing holes on the Covenant ships hull until it exploded Seraph fighters surrounded the vessels but the small pod fighters took them out. Then the computer began blinking for an incoming transmission which Miranda Keyes answered. The screen flickered on and a man with black hair that reached down to his neck, a black robe, a cloak, and yellow eyes appeared on the screen "Your not allied with these beings that foolishly attacked our ship are you?" the man demanded without even representing himself and Miranda Keyes didn't even have the time to answer before he spoke. But she went ahead and responded back trying to ignore the gun fire in the background that just started all over "No we're not but we-" she was cut off by the man raising his hand to silence her. "That is all I wanted to hear," he turned his head towards a man in a grey uniform "Get the boarding parties ready and shoot to kill at the aliens." The man he gave the ordered to nodded his head and walked off to a computer screen when the man in the cloak looked at Miranda Keyes again and grinned "I hope these aliens your fighting are a good match, my men have been wanting a good fight for a few months." The screen turned off and all she could hear was gun fire again when the triangular vessels connected with the MAC guns and white armored soldiers came through with guns that took chunks out of the walls which took down Elites in a few shots and the grunts in one the soldiers seemed to be enjoying it until there was none left. After word's they walked towards Sgt. Johnson and one of the soldiers asked "Are you an officer here?" Johnson fixed his cap and said proudly "That's Sgt. Johnson." The trooper stood up and said "We have orders to follow your orders for the time being and to help get rid of these things that attacked out ships." Johnson's eyes widened and said "See that man in the green suit over there?" he pointed towards Master Chief "I want you and some Marines to stick with him call him Master Chief. And I want a couple of you to stick with me I want to see how good you are." The trooper saluted and responded with a yes sir and some followed chief and Johnson. Miranda Keyes was a bit shocked to see this when a sudden voice came right from behind her with a mysterious tone that whispered "Do you like my men?"


End file.
